The present invention relates to a data recording/reproducing optical disk, a master disk manufacturing apparatus for an optical disk used in manufacture of the optical disk and an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus (hereinafter simply referred to as optical disk apparatus as well) using the optical disk.
Recently, a digital video disk (DVD) as an optical disk of a large storage capacity has been developed and an optical disk apparatus which is used for recording data on the optical disk and reproducing the recorded data thereon has also been developed.
An optical disk used in such an optical disk apparatus has a format such that a surface of the optical disk is partitioned along a radial direction, into a plurality of annular zones comprising a plurality of tracks. Each zone has the same number of sectors in one track therein and the number of sectors in one track in a zone is increased by one between adjacent two zones toward the outer side of the optical disk and this is applied through all the zones along a radial direction.
The above described optical disk apparatus is designed so as to perform only recording at an almost fixed linear speed (laser light from an optical head travels at an almost constant moving speed along a track on the optical disk) according to characteristics of the optical disk. For this reason, a different rotation number is adopted for a different zone when data is recorded. That is, a rotation number of the disk is sequentially decreased as the laser light travels in recording along a radial direction from an inner side zone to the outer side zone on the optical disk.
Besides, when data is reproduced, a rotation number along a radial direction is changed from the inner zone to the outer zone in a similar manner to the recording.
In such an optical disk apparatus, a data transmission rate is different in a different zone when reproducing is performed.
Therefore, when an animation is recorded as data and the data are reproduced, there is a need for circuitry through which a transmission rate is adjusted so as to assume the same value since a transmission rate is different in a different zone. In such a case, the transmission rate is adjusted to the lowest rate, which entails a problem: the transmission rate thus adjusted is slow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk in which a transmission rate is not slowed, but secured at a constant value and in which data recording/reproducing for an animation and the like can be performed without any additional special circuitry, a master disk manufacturing apparatus for the optical disk and an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus using the optical disk.
The present invention is directed to a data recording/reproducing optical disk comprising: a plurality of land areas and a plurality of groove areas, which are formed on a disk made of resin in configuration of a spiral shape or as concentric circles in such a manner that each full round of the configuration, spiral or circular, consists of one of a land area and a groove area, and a land area and a groove area in the rounds of the configuration, spiral or circular, are disposed alternately in a sequential manner along a radial direction of the disk; and a plurality of tracks formed on the plurality of land areas and the plurality of groove areas, the plurality of tracks being partitioned into a plurality of zones provided on the disk from the inner side to the outer side thereof, a plurality of sector areas being formed on a track in a continuous manner with the plurality of sector areas on a next track and a format being adopted that each sector area includes an address area where an address data which means the location of the sector on the track is recorded and a recording area where an arbitrary data is recorded, the number of sector areas in the plurality of sector areas is increased by one between tracks in the radial direction from the inner side to the outer side of the disk, and the plurality of sector areas including a plurality of block areas in each of which a plurality of error correction recording areas used for recording error correction data for reproduction of the recorded arbitrary data with high fidelity are included, wherein the disk in use is rotated such that a rotation number of the disk in a zone is sequentially slowed in successive zones toward the outer side of the disk along a radial direction under a condition of a constant product of a rotation number and the number of sector areas in one track in each zone.
Since the product of a rotation number and the number of sector areas in one track in each zone is constant, as described above, recording and reproducing of arbitrary data can be performed at the same transmission rate. That is, even when a disk is rotated at a different rotation number R in each zone, there is always established a relation that Rxc2x7n=C among R and the number n of sector areas in one track in each zone of the disk, and a product C thereof. That is, since a product of a rotation number R and the number n of sector areas in one track in each zone of the disk is always constant, a transmission rate of data read out from the disk is always constant. For this reason, in the case of the present invention, a recording/reproducing process can be realized at the maximum transmission rate since a stable, constant transmission rate can be obtained as compared with a conventional case.
The present invention specifies a disk manufacturing apparatus for such a disk and a disk recording/reproducing apparatus.
The present invention is directed to a data recording/reproducing optical disk, which comprises a first area in which data recording and reproducing can be effected based on a first format; and a second area in which data for recognizing a disk can only be reproduced based on a second format.
According to the present invention, an emboss area in the second format is provided in addition to an area in the first format which is an ordinary recording area recorded in the emboss area is information exclusively used to read out control information and the like. With provision of this area, even when no access can be performed to an ordinary recording area for some reason or other, it is possible to read important read information such as control information or the like. This enables investigation into why an ordinary area cannot be accessed and thus makes access to a disk more certain.
Since the, that land areas and groove areas are respectively provided with change areas, recording/reproducing can be realized with more certainty even when recording in a primary area is not conducted in an orderly manner.
The present invention is directed to a data recording and reproducing optical disk, in which a plurality of land sectors are disposed along one round of a spiral track and a plurality of groove sectors are disposed along one round of the spiral track in such a manner that the plurality of land sectors and the plurality of groove sectors are alternately successively disposed on spiral tracks along a radial direction, in repetition of one round of the plurality of land sectors and a next one round of the plurality of groove sectors, comprising: a first rewritable data area in which each of a first predetermined number of land sectors and the first predetermined number of groove sectors is disposed along one round of a spiral track, a land sector including a first recording section, which is an area in the shape of a land where data recording/reproducing is conducted, and which is disposed on a spiral track, and a first half header section, which indicates address information of data recorded and reproduced on the first recording section, and which is located ahead of the first recording section and a groove sector including a second recording section, which is an area in the shape of a groove where data recording/reproducing is conducted, and which is disposed on the spiral track, and a second half header section, which indicates address information of data recorded and reproduced on the second recording section, and which is located ahead of the second recording section and disposed in pair with the first half header section in a zig-zag shifted manner; a first change area located in the vicinity of the first rewritable data area, in which when data write is not performed in the first rewritable data area in an orderly manner, the data write is performed instead of the first rewritable data area, including the first predetermined number of land sectors and the first predetermined number of groove sectors each disposed along one round of a spiral track; a second rewritable data area including: a second predetermined number of land sectors and the second predetermined number of grooves disposed each along one round of a spiral track, wherein the second predetermined number is different from the first predetermined number; and a second change area located in the vicinity of the second writable data area, in which when data write is not performed in the second rewritable data area in an orderly manner, the data write is performed instead of the second rewritable data area, including the second predetermined number of land sectors and the second predetermined number of groove sectors each disposed along one round of a spiral track.
The present invention similarly provides areas for a land area and a groove area respectively, whereby data recording/reproducing are realized with more certainty even when recording is not performed in an orderly manner in a primary area. Such structural features are in more detailed manner specified in the invention described just above.
The present invention is directed to a data recording/reproducing optical disk comprising: a plurality of land areas and a plurality of groove areas, which are formed on a disk made of resin in configuration of a spiral shape or as concentric circles in such a manner that each full round of the configuration, spiral or circular, consists of one of a land area and a groove area, and a land area and a groove area in the rounds of the configuration, spiral or circular, are disposed alternately in a sequential manner along a radial direction of the disk; and a plurality of tracks formed on the plurality of land areas and the plurality of groove areas, the plurality of tracks being partitioned into a plurality of zones provided on the disk from the inner side to the outer side thereof, a plurality of sector areas being formed on a track in a continuous manner with the plurality of sector areas on a next track, a format being adopted that each sector area includes an address area where an address data which means the location of the sector area on the track is recorded and a recording area where an arbitrary data is recorded, the number of sector areas in the plurality of sector areas being increased by one between tracks in a radial direction from the inner side to the outer side of the disk, and the plurality of sector areas including a plurality of block areas in each of which a plurality of error correction recording areas used for recording error correction data for reproduction of the recorded arbitrary data with high fidelity are included, wherein the disk in use is rotated such that a rotation number of the disk in a zone is sequentially slowed in successive zones toward the outer side of the disk along a radial direction under a condition of a constant product of a rotation number and the number of sector areas in one track in each zone and the plurality of tracks includes a rewritable data area in which recording and reproducing of data can be conducted, having a first recording section which is in the shape of a land where data recording/reproducing is performed, a first half header section in which address information corresponding to the first recording section is recorded, a second recording section which is in the shape of a groove where data recording/reproducing is performed and a second half header section, in which address information corresponding to the second recording section is recorded, and which is disposed in pair with the first header section in a zig-zag shifted manner.
According to the present invention, a product of a rotation number and the number of sector areas along one track round in each of zones has a constant value, that is Rxc2x7n=C, whereby the same rate can be obtained between zones to realize a stable reproduction.
In addition to this, the present invention described has a configuration in which the first half header section and the second half header as described above are disposed in a zig-zag shifted manner with a space therebetween, whereby 1) reliability in reading is increased because a margin in distance between adjacent pits is provided, 2) a narrow beam exclusively used for a header is not necessary any longer and thus cutting can be possible by one beam with a high speed and 3) a converting position between a land and a groove can be detected with ease.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The object and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.